


Remembering Dean, the Warrior

by TesseractOfOurOwn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, The Impala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractOfOurOwn/pseuds/TesseractOfOurOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has gone to hell and Sam is in possesion of the Impala. Everytime he gets in the drivers seat he knows that he shouldn't be driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Dean, the Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice. Words are rephrased to more tie into the traits of the show.

Sam sits in the drivers seat of the Impala and looks at the interior.

_Eighty-Nine Cents in the ash tray_

Sam exhales slowly and starts the car. The hum of the engine causes a bottle to roll in the backseat.

_Half empty bottle of beer rolling in the floorboard_

He pulls out of the parking space and onto the main road. He heard of a job in Montana and was headed that way, but there was something in his line of veiw.

 _That dirty Braves cap on the dash_ (Authors Note: I have no idea what team Dean likes).

Sam tries to smile at the hat but continues to drive.

_Samulet hangin’ from the rear view_

That he can smile for. That stupid Christmas so many years ago.

_Old beer can, and combat boots and a old flannel shirt folded in the back_

He looked to the passenger seat, he knew deep down that he should in no universe be driving this car. He belonged in the passanger seat, Dean's right hand man.

_This thing burns gas like crazy, but that’s alright_   
_People got their ways of coping_   
_Oh, and I’ve got mine_

Sam tried to turn on the radio but the Metallica tape was playing exactly where his brother had left it. Sam wanted to hit eject, but he couldn't bring himself to.  
  
 _I drive your car_  
 _I roll every window down_

Sam remembers how gassy Dean would get, but Dean always claimed it was he who was the most gassy. Liar.

_And I burn up_   
_Every back road in this town_

Every twist and turn of deserted highway made Sam's somatch ache. Driving was not anything like he'd wanted it to ever be. When he would ask Dean to drive, it was as a joke, he knew Dean wouldn't let him. But now, driving is Sam's only choice.

_I find a field, I tear it up_   
_Til all the pain’s a cloud of dust_

Winchester's always had a keen way of hiding their pain and Sam was doing a hell of a job at it. Every time a lump formed he would force it down and grip the steering wheel tighter.  
  
 _I leave that radio playing_  
 _That same classic rock station where ya left it_

Sam feels his fingers burn as he flips through radio stations, but keeps returning to the one Dean always played.

_And you’d probably punch my arm right now_   
_If you saw this tear rollin’ down on my face_

The last time Sam cried as hard as he wanted to at this exact moment was with Madison (AN: It was Madison right, the one that turned into a werewolf?) Dean cried with Sam, he knew Dean wouldn't want him crying now.

_Hey, man I’m tryin’ to be tough_   
_And Bobby asked me this morning_   
_If I’d been by your grave_

Sam thinks of the hole in the middle of a group of trees. Bobby wanted to salt and burn Dean but Sam knew his brother would be back.

_But that casket ain’t where I feel you anyway_

The Impala was exactly where Sam needed to be. His brothers pride and joy, the one thing Dean cared about, probably more than Sam.  
  
 _I’ve cussed, I’ve prayed, I’ve said goodbye_

No matter how much Sam wished there was something he could do to bring his brother back, the only chance he could see was one Dean wouldn't want him to take. Sam, driving in the Impala late at night, would pretend that Dean would hear his baby brother talking to him.

_Shook my fist and asked Meg why_   
_These days when I’m missing you this much_

Sam takes deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. If Dean were to ever come back, things might be different between them. Maybe.  
  
 _I drive your truck..._  
 _And I burn up_  
 _Every back road in this town...all the pain’s a cloud of dust_  
 _sometimes, brother sometimes_

Sometimes Sam misses Dean more than he thought he ever would. He thinks that during a job he could never figure it out with his big brother. Then theres Bobby, but he is not Dean. Dean is stubborn and a jerk and all the things Sam used to strive to be. Sometimes, all Sam needs is his brother.

_I drive your car_   
_I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind_   
_I drive your car_


End file.
